


Paint This

by lkaet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art School, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkaet/pseuds/lkaet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine goes to a painting class and meets Merlin, who is not necessarily a great painter...but they get along alright anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint This

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble I wrote for [joan_waterhouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse) and her [Fingers and What You Can Do With Them Comment Fest!](http://joan-waterhouse.livejournal.com/78296.html) over on livejournal.

Of all the classes that Gwaine expected to become painfully aroused in, beginner painting had not been one of them. In fact, he had rather expected this painting class to be filled with little old ladies. The kind going back to school to learn watercolour, with all their new found free time brought by retirement. Not…not this. This boy sitting one seat to his right and two spots in front. The boy, who on the first day of class had stumbled in late, caught his bag on his easel and spilled his paintbrushes all over the floor. This boy who looked Gwaine in the eyes, blushing as he was handed back one wayward paintbrush, their fingers brushing for one brief moment.

Nope, he certainly had not expected it at all, but from that point on, the class had become less about painting shadows on white cubes and more about cataloguing every curve and plane of his classmate’s profile. It was not really Gwaine’s fault for the decline in the quality of his artwork. From that first class his heart just really hadn’t been in it. The moment the brunette had begun painting, Gwaine was done. 

He expected watching this boy paint would be a lot like watching Van Gogh; more spirit and passion, less adherence to strict beginner painting instructions. Heavy globs of paint would move from the brush to the boy’s canvas, fast movements leaving splashes of colour on slender wrists. He would lean forward on his seat; eyes riveted on his work, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, while long finger swiped up excess paint or spread it in broad stripes along the canvas. 

God, those fingers. It was his fingers that did Gwaine in entirely. He would watch as the boy stroked along his chin while he was in deep thought, or stole through his hair when he was frustrated. It felt as though Gwaine was able to know exactly how the strangers was feeling just by looking at how tightly the brush was gripped in his digits, or the animated flex of his wrist as he blended colours on a still life. By This point Gwaine had not done a successful painting all term and this boy had not managed to keep his fingers from participating in what was supposed to be a brush only event. 

Gwaine had now resorted to running home in the lunch break to have a cold shower or bring himself off quickly, trying not to think about the mystery boys’ slender fingers covered in the paint colour du jour. Quite frankly it was all getting quite ridiculous. And it was unlike Gwaine not to be forward about his feelings. So, he resolved himself that the next day he would no longer have to suffer in silence.

It was that the very next morning, after all the little old ladies had filed out of the studio, Gwaine approached the boy who was stubbornly trying to remove all of the paint from his hands at the sink. 

“Hi, I’m Gwaine.”

“Merlin, nice to meet you.” The boy whirled around with an easy grin on his face.

“I’ve been hoping you would introduce yourself. I was too embarrassed after not asking you that first day in class. Plus, I think the professor kind of hated me for being late. I didn’t want to cause any more interruptions.” Merlin stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Gwaine had barely touched his palm to Merlin’s when he caught the glint in Merlin’s eyes. There was a pause that was nothing more than a moment but which felt like an eternity and then Merlin’s hands were pulling him in, his were doing the same and they were snogging like they wouldn’t potentially be caught by a little old lady who had forgotten her brushes. 

Gwaine shivered as Merlin’s fingers stroked up and down his back and then under the hem of his shirt, tracing patterns like he had watched Merlin do all term to his paintings. His mind promptly derailed however when Merlin’s fingers slid from his back, down to his waistband and dipped below, setting fire to the skin there and raising Goosebumps up Gwaine's arms. With what little brain power he still possessed, Gwaine pushed Merlin up against the sink hard and undid the zip on his trousers, while Merlin still teased him with those cruel fingers mapping out trails along the line of his ass. 

He was leaned forward, mouth on Merlin’s neck biting and sucking at the patch of stubble on the underside of Merlin’s jaw, when he finally felt those glorious fingers wrap around his cock. He nearly cried out with how good it felt. Gasping and panting, both boys’ hearts racing much too quickly. He braced himself, one had on the sink at Merlin’s back and the other going up Merlin’s thigh to palm at his cock, burning hot and heavy in his hand. He pulled their hips together with scrape of his nails just above Merlin’s waistband, and with Merlin’s help slid their cocks together, both of their hands now a tight grip encircling them, pumping and sliding frantically. 

Merlin’s free hand was scrabbling at Gwaine’s neck, pulling him close to lick into his mouth, trace teeth with tongue and bite at his lower lip which was bruised and red. Both boys sharing hot puffs of air. 

Merlin’s hand, rough from holding a paintbrush stroked at a maddening pace and that’s what did it. Gwaine choked out his release and Merlin pulled Gwaine in for one last kiss as he followed after.

Gwaine fought the urge to wipe his hand on Merlin’s pants beside a particularly large glob of green paint and instead grabbed one of the brush towels for him and Merlin to clean up with, laughing as he did so. Merlin just blushed furiously and looked at Gwaine from under his eyelashes with a dimpled grin.

“So, you wouldn’t fancy going for drinks or something would you? I was gonna ask you before, but I got a little distracted for some reason.” Gwaine said with a crooked grin.

"Course I would you daft git, I’ve only been hoping you’d ask all term.” Merlin laughed as Gwaine gasped out,

“God, me too. You have no idea what watching you paint does to me.”

Merlin pulled Gwaine in for one final kiss and then laughed again and whispered,

“You have paint all over your crotch.”


End file.
